Prince of Ring
by He-Chan ShiemoO
Summary: Hampir 7 tahun Rukia mencari Ouji-nya. Di saat yang tak terduga, Ouji Rukia mengirim surat. Bagaimana reaksi Rukia saat tau Ouji-nya telah tiada? Lalu siapa yang ngirim surat ?


Aye aye minna~ ! Hehehehehe, kayaknya He-chan ini type author yang ga bertanggung jawab ya ! Hehehehe, 2 fict He-chan aja belom selese, eh bikin lagi. Pengen ganti suasana sih… Fict yang ini pasti selesai kok soalnya, one shot sih ! Pokoknya baca, happy reading minna !

.

**~0OooooO0~**

.

.

DISCLAIMER : Om-nya He-chan, TITE KUBO, pinjem chara-nya ya om !

PAIRING: RUKIA sama Siapa ya?

WARNING: OOC (selalu), GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), AU, Gado-Gado, GARING, E CE TE

GENRE : kayaknya ROMANCE deh, tapi tau deh

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ (Warning tambahan)

"PRINCE OF RING"

.

,

**~0OooooO0~**

.

"Hiks~ Hiks ~, Nii-sama jangan tinggalkan Rukia sendirian, hiks~. Maafkan Rukia, Nii-sama. Hiks~ Rukia yang salah, hiks~" kata seorang gadis yang mungkin berumur sekitar 10 tahun, yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki, di depan makam seorang yang ia panggil Nii-sama, yang di atas batu nisannya bernama Byakuya Kuchiki.

Srek.. Srek…

"Hiks~ Si…. Siapa?" Tanya gadis kecil itu lagi. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan di lihatnya seorang yang tengah berdiri di sana.

"Kau kenapa, Hime?" Tanya seseorang yang dari suaranya, sepertinya dia laki-laki, dan dia juga menyebut Rukia dengan sebutan 'Hime'.

"Kau siapa hiks~?" Tanya Rukia yang sedikit sesenggukan, dia memang tidak mengenali bocah laki-laki yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena hari memang sudah gelap dan dan tentu saja pandangannya sedikit buram karena mata Rukia basah oleh air mata.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku, Hime, yang penting sekarang kau kenapa menangis sendirian di makam seseorang? ini sudah malam Hime." Kata anak laki-laki itu lagi sambil mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi Rukia kecil.

"I.. ini makam kakakku.. hiks~. Dia hiks~ meninggal saat, hiks~ mau menyelamatkanku dari, truck, hiks~. Dan sekarang, aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi hiks~." kata Rukia kecil, yang sekarang tangisannya semakin kencang.

"Oh, poor Hime. Maafkan aku Hime, aku tidak bisa disini lama-lama untuk menemanimu, aku harus segera pergi, untuk waktu yang sangat …. Dan Pakailah ini Hime." Kata bocah laki-laki tadi sambil memberikan cincin kecil kepada Rukia.

"Ini…"

"Pakailah Hime, berjanjilah kau akan menikah denganku kelak. Pakalilah selalu Hime, agar aku mudah mengenalimu, selamat tinggal Hime." Kata Bocah tadi memotong ucapan Rukia, dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Rukia.

"Tunggu… Si.. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Rukia sambil setengah berlari untuk mengejar anak laki-laki tadi, tapi sial, anak laki-laki tadi sudah menghilang.

Dan tiba-tiba, Zzzhhhsss… hujan turun dengan derasnya. Dan…

**5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN~**

"HUWAAAAA ! Banjir !" kata Rukia sambil tereak.

"Hhhh… Rukia, kau ini sudah besar, cobalah mandiri." Kata seorang perempuan dengan paras keibuan, yang bernama Unohana Retsu sambil membawa ember yang tadinya berisi air, sekarang air-nya sudah pindah ke kepala Rukia.

"Ah, hehehehe Retsu-chan, maafkan aku ya? Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal mandiri, aku kemarin sudah menyewa rumah lho ! Rumahnya bagus banget, aku akan pindah mulai hari ini, coba lihat, aku sudah mengepak barang-barangku." Kata Rukia sambil menunjuk barang-barangnya.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah tenang saja Retsu-chan, aku juga akan mulai kerja paruh waktu di café-mu nanti, untuk uang tambahan. Hehehehe, sudah ya, sudah telat nih !" kata Rukia sambil melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Rukiaaaa! Bagaimana kau bisa hidup sendiri, bangun saja masih dibangunkan! Rukiaaa!" kata Retsu sambil tereak.

"Tenang saja Retsu-chan, aku kan punya weker!" kata Rukia dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Hhhh… dasar anak itu." Keluh Retsu sambil menghela nafas.

.

.

"Ah, sudah selesai, ayo makan du…." Kata Retsu terpotong dengan kelakuan Rukia, yang tiba-tiba mencomot Roti panggang yang ada di meja dan pergi ke luar Rumah.

"Maaf Retsu-chan ! Aku sudah terlambaaaattt !" kata Rukia dari kejauhan. Retsu ya hanya bisa sweatdrop

.

Tiba-tiba, Bruukk, Rukia menabrak orang dan roti panggang yang di bawa Rukia tadi lompat dari tangannya dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah, lalu terdengar suara.

"Tidaaaaakkkk ! Rotikuuu !" kata Rukia, saat detik-detih jatuhnya sang roti ke tanah. "Huh ! Kau beruntung hari ini tuan, aku tidak akan memarahimu atas kelakuanmu tadi ! Aku sudah terlambat !" lanjut Rukia sambil berlari menuju Sekolahnya.

"Dasar, sebenarnya di sini yang jadi korban kan aku. Hhhh…. Hime.. walaupun sudah besar, kelakuannya masih tetap saja seperti anak kecil." Kata orang tadi entah pada siapa, sambil berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor, lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

**1,5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN~**

BrRaakK ! terdengar suara pintu dibanting dengan kerasnya.

"Nii-sama ! Aku pulanggg !" kata seorang wanita yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya, dan langsung memeluk foto kecil yang sudah dibingkai dengan cantik.

"Hhhh… tidak terasa ya? Hampir 2 tahun aku meninggalkan Retsu-chan." Kata Rukia bicara pada foto Nii-samanya, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Huuuhh ! Nii-sama, aku bosaann ! Setiap hari aku selalu mendengar jeritan-jeritan histeris dari cewek-cewek gila yang ada di Sekolahku ! Apalagi sekarang ditambah dengan anak kelas X ! Benar-benar menyebalkan ! Ini semua gara-gara si vokalis cebol itu ! Oh ya, Nii-sama. Maafkan aku ya, hari ini aku belum bisa mendapatkan satu teman pun, semua orang menjauhiku, dan sekarang aku mendapatkan julukan baru, 'Ice Devil', Hhhh… Aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus dari SMA !" kata Rukia ngomong seenaknya sendiri pada foto yang digenggamnya sedari tadi.

Rukia memang menjadi pendiam sejak ia masuk SMA, dia tidak parnah bicara dengan siapa pun, kecuali pembicaraan yang sangat penting, ditambah lagi gaya bicaranya yang dingin. Nilainya juga pas-pasan, apalagi sekarang Rukia semakin dibenci ketika menyatakan perang secara terang-terangan kepada seorang vokalis band yang sangat terkenal, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Orang yang menurut Rukia, orang paling menyebalkan di seluruh dunia.

"Ah ! Nii-sama aku sudah telat ! Aku harus segera pergi ke café-nya Retsu-chan !", lanjut Rukia langsung melesat ke café milik Unohana Retsu.

.

.

"Retsu-chan ! Maaf aku telattt !" kata Rukia yang lansung menemui Retsu.

"Hhh… Rukia, kau tidak perlu berteriak setiap saat kau datang kemari, lagipula kau itu memang selalu telat kan." Kata Retsu sambil membersihkan peralatan masak-memasaknya.

"Hehehehe, maaf ya. Oke aku akan mulai kerja sekarang !", kata Rukia sambil pergi menuju pelanggan yang sedang memesan.

.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Rukia dengan senyum pepsodent-nya kepada seorang pembeli yang, er— agak misterius, orang itu memakai jaket, yang kerudung jaketnya selalu dipakai, dan juga memakai kacamata hitam. Dia memang hampir setiap hari ke café tempat Rukia bekerja selama hampir 2 tahun terakhir.

"Hn, aku pesan pudding coklat dengan whipped cream, 2" kata orang misterius tadi. Rukia sempat berpikir, walau sudah lama menjadi pelanggan, orang itu baru pertama kali pesan makanan sebanyak, 2 !

'Ah ! Mungkin akhirnya orang misterius itu punya pacar, dan mengajaknya makan di sini,' pikir Rukia dan langsung melenggang pergi ke dapur.

15 menit kemudian, Rukia kembali pergi menemui orang misterius tadi dengan membawa pudding coklat dengan whipped cream.

Pertanyaan yang men-Jeder-kan, atau istilah bagusnya, mengagetkan Rukia tiba-tiba ditanyakan, "Apakah kau mau menemani makan pudding ini?" Tanya orang misterius tadi.

"He ? Ta.. tapi saya masih harus bekerja tuan." Kata Rukia sambil masih berusaha tersenyum.

"Hei, ayolah. Aku sudah lama jadi pelanggan di sini. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah untukku." Kata orang tadi sedikit memaksa.

"Ta.. tapi, ah baiklah." Kata Rukia mengalah dan duduk tepat dihadapan orang misterius tadi, dan langsung memakan pudding tadi, dengan sangat cepat-cepat. 'Hah… sepertinya aku salah mengira orang ini punya pacar'.

"Hei, santai saja, tidak usaha makan cepat-cepat, nanti kau tersedak." Kata orang tadi sambil tersenyum.

"Uhuk.. uhuk… anda sendiri kenapa tidak memakan pudding anda?" Tanya Rukia agak 'sinis'?

"Hehehehe, aku akan memakannya sebentar lagi." Kata orang tadi sambil mulai memakan puddingnya.

"Terima kasih makanannya." Kata Rukia menyudahi makan pudding-nya.

"Hehehehe, kau tidak berubah, kalau makan selalu saja belepotan." Kata laki-laki tadi sambil mengusap pipi Rukia yang belepotan cream, lalu melenggang menuju kasir.

Rukia masih bengong di tempat tadi, 'siapa dia? sok tahu ! Menyebalkan !' kata Rukia dalam hati, laki-laki tadi kembali mendekati Rukia, dan berbisik, "Bye, Hime." Dan langsung membuat Rukia kaget dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Rukia membalikkan badan, tapi, laki-laki tadi sudah tidak ada.

'Dia? Jangan-jangan…' kata Rukia dalam hati dan masih dalam posisi membelalakkan mata. Dan tiba-tiba , "Ehem", seseorang berdehem di dekat telinga Rukia. Sontak Rukia kaget dan menutup telingannya.

"E.. Retsu-chan, kau membuatku kaget." Kata Rukia sambil pura-pura marah.

"Jangan bengong, ayo cepat kembali kerja." Kata Retsu dan langsung pergi menuju dapur.

.

Saat pulang, Rukia cepat-cepat pergi ke rumahnya, dan melesat ke kamarnya. Dia langsung menuju kamarnya untuk menceritakan apa yang di alaminya kepada Nii-samanya.

Rukia segera merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur dan langsung terlelap menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

.

"Huwwaaaa !" Rukia tiba-tiba terbangun, sepertinya mimpi buruk. "Hhhhh, ada apa ya, rasanya besok ada hal yang tidak enak." kata Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Dan akhirnya tertidur lagi.

.

.

Kriiiinnngggg…

Suara weker kembali mengejutkan Rukia, dan saat Rukia melihat jam, matanya terbelalak dan akhirnya….

"HUWAAAA ! TERLAMBAAATT !" Rukia langsung melesat ke kamar mandi, pakai seragam, tanpa sarapan, dan langsung wuusssshhh ke Karakura SHS.

.

Akhirnya Rukia selamat dari keterlambatannya, dan dia memasuki halaman sekolah dengan sejahtera. Dan kebiasaan lama muncul lagi.

"Kyaa ~ Hitsugaya-kun ~ !"

"Lihatlah kemari Hitsugaya-kun~!"

"Kyaa~ makin keren~ !"

"Aishiteru ~ Hitsugaya-kun~"

"Jadilah pacarku~ !"

Dan bla bla bla. Hampir setiap hari teriakan-teriakan ga jelas itu terjadi. Tapi entah ada apa, hari ini Rukia benar-benar kesal dengan teriakan ini lalu pergi menerobos tembok-tembok yang terbuat dari tubuh wanita tadi, dan pergi mendekati si vokalis cebol, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"BERHENTIIII ! Heh ! Kalian semua buta ya? Orang cebol kayak gini aja kok disenengin sih ! Emang sih dia terkenal, tapi juga jangan terlalu dong. Sampe kayak orang gila kayak gitu. Kya Kya Kya, Hitsugaya-kun Hitsugaya-kun, Aishiteru, dan bla bla. Ga capek ya tiap hari tereak. Ada juga yang denger yang capek. Dasar !" kata Rukia menjauhi gerombolan-gerombolan tadi menuju kelasnya, dan disertai death glare dari wanita-wanita tadi. Dan si vokalis sendiri ambil kesempatan dengan jurus langkah seribu, dari wanita-wanita gila itu.

.

Teng.. teng.. teng…

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," kata seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan mengenakan kacamata, ya, dialah guru Matematika di kelas XI-D, kelasnya Rukia.

"Selamat pagi, Aizen-sensei." Kata murid-murid serempak.

"Kalian tidak lupa kan, hari ini kita akan mengadakan Ulangan Harian," kata Sosuke Aizen-sensei lagi.

"Iya, Sensei."

'He ? Ulangan Harian? Mati aku, waduh, kemarin akau sama sekali tidak belajar. Pasti ini firasat burukku kemarin.' Kata Rukia dalam hati dengan keadaan yang sudah sangat memprihatinkan.

.

Teng.. teng.. teng…

Akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran Aizen-sensei. Semua murid bersorak gembira, yah kecuali Rukia, dia malah hampir pingsan mengetahui soal yang diberikan Aizen-sensei, sungguh mengerikan. Dan murid-murid langsung berhamburan ke luar karena sudah istirahat. Yah, Karakura SHS memang sedikit berbeda, istirahat setelah jam pelajaran kedua.

"Hei, Kuchiki-san." Kata seorang gadis manis berambut senja yang diurai panjang.

"Kenapa? Mau mencaci-makiku? Mau menghukumku karena aku membentak vokalis cebol itu?" jawab Rukia sinis. Yah pantas Rukia dijauhi, kalau ngomong sama orang saja seperti itu.

"Hehehehe, kenapa kami harus memarahimu Kuchiki-san?" kata seorang yang berambut hitam, yang rambutnya selalu dicepol satu.

"Iya, itu benar. Kami malah kagum denganmu karena keberanianmu ! Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan apa yang kau katakan tadi pagi. Tapi.. yah aku ini tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup." Lanjut wanita berambut senja tadi.

"Oh.." jawab Rukia cuek.

"Perkenalkan, aku Momo Hinamori, dan yang disampingku ini namanya Orihime Inoue. Kau bisa panggil aku Momo." Kata wanita yang rambutnya selalu di cepol satu itu, atau Momo Hinamori.

"Salam kenal, dan kau bisa panggil aku Orihime. Umm… apakah kami boleh memanggilmu Rukia?" Kata wanita berambut senja sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn? Kenapa tidak." Kata Rukia sambil senyum tentunya. Tapi senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Hehe, kita sudah berteman kan? Kalau begitu ayo ikut kami ke kantin." Ajak Momo sambil menarik tangan Rukia.

"Hn…"

.

"Hei, ayo makan ini ! Ini enak lho~ ! Aku traktir sebagai salam perkenalan dari kami." Ucap Momo sambil memberikan sebungkus Roti Melon.

"Terima Kasih," kata Rukia singkat.

"Ayo ke atap ! Di sana pemandangannya indah lho !," sekarang gantian Orihime yang menarik tangan Rukia.

"Hn…"

.

"Ittadakimasu !" ucap Momo dan Orihime bebarengan.

"Lho, kau kenapa Rukia-chan?" Tanya Orihime.

"Tidak, aku hanya…."

"Ada masalah? Ceritakan saja pada kami, kita kan teman." Kata Momo sambil senyum manis.

"Tidak ada," Rukia mengelak. Dia bukannya ada masalah, tapi memang seperti inilah sifatnya, tidak begitu suka jika ada orang apalagi banyak orang ada di sekitarnya. Apalagi setelah ada Ulangan Harian bak neraka sementara tadi.

"Kalau begitu, cerita apapun tentangmu. Kami ingin dengar !" kata Momo semangat.

"Bener mau denger? Nanti malah ga percaya." Kata Rukia masih dengan sikap cueknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Rukia!" karena desakan dari Momo, akhirnya Rukia menceritakan semua kisah hidupnya, tanpa terkecuali.

"Hiks~ poor Hime. Dan Tenang saja kami akan membantumu mencari Ouji-mu itu Hime." Kata Momo sambil nangis-nangis ga jelas.

"Tapi kau juga jangan panggil aku Hime, —By the way kau mirip sama dia." Jawab Rukia.

"Sama Ouji-mu itu?" Tanya Orihime.

"Ya siapa lagi?"

"Hei! Aku ini perempuan bodoh !" kata Momo sambil menjitak kepala Rukia.

"Bukan itu maksudnya, maksudku dia juga pernah bilang 'poor Hime'." Terang Rukia.

"HE! Katanya masih kecil, pinter amat bahasa inggrisnya !" kata Momo sambil terlonjak kaget.

"Jangan-jangan Ouji-mu itu Hitsugaya-san? Dia kan pintar, dan katanya di bersekolah di Amerika saat SD dan kembali sebentar ke Jepang lalu ke Amerika lagi untuk melanjutkan Sekolah SMP tentunya. Tapi aku terkejut saat melihat Hitsugaya-san SMA di sini." Kata Orihime panjang lebar.

"Cuih~ amit-amit deh ! Mending aku nyemplung jurang daripada harus ngeliat si Vokalis Cebol itu jadi Ouji-ku." Kata Rukia sambil memasang tampang jijik.

"Ettt… Jangan nyemplung jurang dulu donk ! Oh iya, Hehehehe, sekarang gantian ya. Ayo ceritakan kisah cintamu Orihime-chan." Kata Momo. Rukia langsung menengok ke arah Orihime, dan melihat wajah Orihime yang semerah tomat. Lebih merah mungkin.

"A..ano…. itu…" kata Orihime sambil gagap-gagap.

"Hihihihi… sebenarnya Orihime-chan itu suka sama Ichigo Kurosaki lho, si Ketua tim Basket Sekolah kita itu." Kata Momo sambil senyam-senyum ke Orihime, dan Orihime sendiri, wajahnya lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"He? Si Jeruk Busuk itu? Kau menyukainya, ckckckck," kata Rukia sambil geleng-geleng.

"A..ano, kau mengenalnya Rukia-chan?" Tanya Orihime sambil malu-malu.

"Tentu saja, aku kan satu SMP dengan dia dulu." Kata Rukia.

"O..Ohh…" jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Eh? Ciee~ ciee~ Ada yang cemburu ciee~. Ehem ehem…" kata Momo sambil melirik ke arah Orihime.

"Aku tidak cemburu Momo-chan !" kata Orihime sambil menahan malu.

"Oh iya, kau kan tidak mengetahui wajah Ouji-mu itu kan Rukia?" Tanya Momo untuk memastikan, dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Rukia, "Hah! Jangan-jangan! Jangan-jangan Kurosaki itu Ouji-mu !" lanjut Momo sambil mengedipkan matanya ke Orihime.

"Jauh Amit-amit dari sebelumnya !" kata Rukia sambil ikut-ikutan mengedipkan matanya ke Orihime.

"Uhhh… kalian jangan menggodaku gitu dong !" kata Orihime yang pura-pura marah. Tiba-tiba…

"MIDGEEETTT !" kata seorang laki-laki sambil menjewer telinga Rukia.

"Adu.. du.. duh.. Apaan sih, dasar Jeruk Busuk !" kata Rukia sambil mencoba melepaskan telinganya dari jeweran si Jeruk atau Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Lo itu selalu aja ngilang ! Susah banget sih nyariin lo ! Tau ga lo itu dicariin sama Aizen-sensei tau !" kata Ichigo sambil marah-marah.

"Eh? Ke… kenapa?" Tanya Rukia dengan jaw drop dan sambil menelan ludah.

"Tau deh !" kata Ichigo lagi. Rukia menoleh ke Orihime, dan dilihatnya muka Orihime sudah sangat merah.

"Oke. Tapi lo harus gantiin gue di sini, kalau ngga, gue ga mau ke Ruang Guru." Kata Rukia sambil senyam-senyum.

"Kalo lo ga mau nemuin Aizen-sensei ya terserah." Kata Ichigo sambil melenggang pergi.

"Etttt… Nanti yang dimarahi Aizen-sensei kan elo ! Hayooo !" kata Rukia menarik lengan baju Ichigo sambil nunjukkin smirk devil-nya.

"Ya uda deh. Cepetan !" kata Ichigo sinis.

"Oke deh jeruk." Kata Rukia sambil mengedipkan mata ke Orihime lalu melenggang pergi. Momo yang agak lemot, akhirnya sadar dan berkata, " Aduh aku lupa beli minum, aku ke kantin bentar ya," sambil melenggang pergi dan meninggalkan Orihime dan Ichigo berdua.

"Eee.. Ku…"

"Ah ! Ini punya siapa Inoue?" Tanya Ichigo sambil nunjuk Roti Melon di depannya.

"I..itu pu.. punya Rukia-chan." Kata Orihime malu-malu.

"Hehehe, ini bayarannya Midget." Kata Ichigo sambil membuka bungkus Roti milik Rukia.

"Eh.. tunggu… Ku.. Kurosaki-kun ! Makan saja punyaku, kasihan Rukia-chan, di… dia belum s.. sarapan." Kata Orihime lagi.

"Hehe, trims ya Inoue." Kata Ichigo sambil memakan Roti milik Inoue.

"ICHIGOOOO ! Kau dimana ?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya kelelahan mencari-cari Ichigo.

"Ah ! Itu Renji ! Sudah ya Inoue ! Aku pergi dulu !" kata Ichigo sambil berlari.

"Tu… tunggu… Ku.. KUROSAKI-KUN… A…. ISHITERU … !" kata Orihime sekuat tenaga sambil menutup mulutnya yang ternganga, karena kaget dengan apa yang diucapkannya tadi. Ichigo kaget dan kembali berjalan menuju Inoue dengan tatapan kosong. Orihime yang kaget malah mundur-mundur, tapi sepertinya langkahnya terhenti karena terhalang oleh tembok di belakangnya. Karena takut, Orihime menutup mata, dan tiba-tiba…

Cup….

Ichigo mencium kening Orihime, dan berbisik, " Aishiteru mo, Inoue". Ichigo tersenyum dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Orihime yang terbengong.

Momo yang sedari tadi mengintip, tiba-tiba mngagetkan Orihime, "DOR !" Orihime tidak terkejut sedikitpun, dia masih saja bengong.

Akhirnya Rukia datang dengan tampang acak-acakan. Dan akhirnya Rukia jatuh menimpa Momo dan Orihime.

"Rukia ! Kau beraatt !" kata Momo sambil meronta-ronta.

"Dasar ga sopan !" Duaakk ! kata Rukia sambil menjitak kepala Momo.

"Hei, dia kenapa?" Tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk Orihime yang masih bengong.

"Biasa, orang baru jadian kan kayak gitu," kata Momo sambil melirik Orihime.

"Sama si Jeruk?"

"Ya sama siapa lagi? Kau sen…"

Teng.. teng.. teng…

Rukia dan Momo saling melirik, dan "HWAAAAAAA !"

"Orihime-chan ayo ke kelas nanti terlambat, habis ini pelajarannya Zaraki-sensei lo !"

"EEHHH !" kata Rukia dan Orihime yang baru sadar bebarengan. Dan tentu saja mereka langsung ngibrit ke kelas. Dan meninggalkan roti malang itu sendirian di atap sekolah.

.

Hosh… hosh… mereka bertiga ngos-ngosan karena habis berlari dari atap ke kelas mereka yang ada di lantai 1. Terkadang kelas di lantai 1 itu menyenangkan karena tidak perlu menaiki tangga untuk masuk kelas, tapi terkadang juga bisa menjadi neraka pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Eh? Lo kok sepi?" Tanya Momo entah pada siapa.

"Tauk." Kata Rukia cuek, sambil kembali ke bangkunya untuk bersantai sambil mendengarkan music melalui headset.

.

Teng.. teng.. teng…

Akhirnya sampai jam pelajaran Zaraki-sensei berakhir, sensei itu benar-benar tidak masuk ke kelas.

"Rukia-chan, pelajaran Zaraki-sensei sudah selesai, ayo bangun!" kata Orihime sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rukia.

"Iya.. iya.. Hoaahemmzz…"

.

Skip Time~

.

Akhirnya pelajaran terahir telah usai. Momo dan Orihime memandangi Rukia yang sepertinya tidak bersemangat.

"Ada apa Rukia? Sepertinya tidak semangat." Kata Momo agak cemas.

"Bagimana bisa semangat, habis ini aku saja harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dari Aizen-sensei. Nilaiku ancur-ancuran ! You Know ! " kata Rukia sedikit memelas.

"Oh, poor Hime," lanjut Momo sambil memasang senyum jahil ke arah Rukia.

"Dasar !" umpat Rukia.

"Makanya jadi orang jangan bego-bego dong, dasar cebol !" kata seorang laki-laki yang lewat di depan kelasnya.

"WHATT ! siapa tadi yang ngatain gue cebol!" Tanya Rukia pada 2 teman barunya itu.

"eeehh…. H..Hitsugaya-san." Kata Orihime sambil menunjuk Toshiro yang sudah agak jauh dari kelas mereka. Muka Rukia langsung merah padam karena marah. Dan langsung mengejar Toshiro.

"Mereka berdua seperti anak kecil." Kata Momo.

"Hhh.. Ya." Jawab Orihime singkat. Tiba-tiba tangan Momo bergetar dan diikuti oleh Orihime.

"Se… Sensei?" kata mereka bebarengan.

.

Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama.

"KURCACII ! TUNGGUIN GUE ! GUE MAU NGEJITAK PALA LO!" kata Rukia sambil mengejar Toshiro, tapi Toshiro menambah kecepatan larinya dan hilang tanpa jejak.

"Sial !" umpat Rukia, akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya untuk pelajaran tambahan.

.

"Fuuuhh, vokalis cebol itu ikut klub atletik ya? Larinya cepet amat!" kata Rukia ngos-ngosan ketika sampai di kelasnya, dan bicara pada 2 temannya yang berdiri mematung. Tiba-tiba Rukia jadi cengo ketika melihat Aizen-sensei dengan wajah angker memandangi Rukia.

Glek ! Rukia menelan ludah. Aizen-sensei memang terkenal sebagai salah satu guru killer di Karakura SHS. Walaupun tidak se-Killer Zaraki-sensei.

"Eeee… Kita berdua pulang dulu ya, ee Rukia-chan? J..jaa~" kata Orihime sambil melambaikan tangan diikuti dengan Momo yang tersenyum, tapi senyum yang dipaksakan. Dan mereka berdua langsung lari ngibrit meninggalkan Rukia dengan jaw drop-nya.

.

Skip Time~

.

"Hiks~ akhirnya aku ga kerja deh! Hiks~ kalo ga kerja kan ga makan. Lapeerrr~." Kata Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Rukia memang tidak bisa memasak, dan jika ingin makan dia harus pergi café milik Retsu saat bekerja part time. Dan kalo sarapan, biasanya Rukia membuat Roti dengan selai.

Tiba-tiba Rukia melihat orang yang tidak asing baginya, lalu muncullah smirk devil milik Rukia. Rukia berjinjit, menemui orang tadi, ingin menjitaknya.

"Ga usah kayak gitu, lo kira gue ga tau kedatangan lo ya?" kata orang tadi sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Huhhh! Ini semua gara-gara lo ! Gue dimarahin habis-habisan sama Aizen-sensei."

"Itu kan salah lo sendiri, ngapain lo tadi ngejar gue?" kata orang tadi sinis.

"Lo ngatain gue cebol sih !"

"…."

"Ngapain lo masih di sini?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Latian." Kata orang tadi alias Toshiro Hitsugaya singkat.

"Latian ngerayu cewek?" Kata Rukia sambil menunjukkan smirk devilnya.

"Ga usah dirayu, tuh cewek-cewek gila udah klepek-klepek sendiri." Kata Toshiro dengan senyum sombongnya.

"Gue kan ga!" kata Rukia agak sombong.

"Whatever-lah. Lo mau gue anterin pulang ga, udah malam nih."

"Ogah ! Ga sudi gu….." tiba-tiba kata-kata Rukia terpotong karena… Kruyyuuukk… bunyi perutnya yang menangis minta makan. Rukia langsung merah padam. Dan Toshiro?

"Suara geledeknya keras amat." Sambil melihat langit tapi matanya melihat Rukia.

" Terserah ! Gue mau pulang !" kata Rukia langsung melesat pulang.

.

' Tuh vokalis cebol ngapain ngikutin gue sih? Kurang kerjaan banget. Risih gue jadinya.' Kata Rukia dalam hati. Rukia terlihat pucat, tapi sepertinya dia sendiri tidak menyadari. Bagamana tidak? Dia saja belum makan dari pagi karena Roti melonnya ia tinggal di atap.

'Tinggal nyebrang ! Jangan pusing dulu !' kata Rukia menguatkan diri. Tapi takdir berkata lain, Rukia tiba-tiba jatuh, Toshiro yang kaget langsung menangkapnya, dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Rumah lo dimana?" Tanya Toshiro pada Rukia yang digendongnya.

"N..Nyebrang." kata Rukia sambil menunjuk rumah sederhananya. Saat akan berjalan, Rukia tiba-tiba memeluk Toshiro dan berkata sambil menangis, "Nii-sama, Ouji-sama, tolong aku." Dan akhirnya Rukia pingsan.

"Hhhh….. Maafkan aku." Kata Toshiro di dekat telinga Rukia.

.

Sampai di rumah Rukia, Toshiro merebahkannya di atas sofa. Dan Toshiro pergi ke dapur untuk memasak. Saat Toshiro membuka kulkas, dia kaget karena tidak ada apa-apa. Toshiro pasrah dan pergi ke Supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan-bahan memasak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia sadar dan dilihatnya Toshiro sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Toshiro sambil mendekatkan tangannya ke dahi Rukia.

"Sepertinya demanya sudah sembuh, sebaikanya kau makan dulu, aku yang memasak dan dijamin ga ada racun." Kata Toshiro yang jarang sekali ngomong, tapi langsung ngomong panjang lebar.

Saat menyantap makanan yang dibuatkan Toshiro, Rukia langsung terbelalak dan nge-blush. Toshiro yang melihat itu hanya senyum kecil dan berkata, "Enak kan? Ga kayak kau yang ga bisa masak."

Blush Rukia tambah parah. Dan Rukia mengumpat, "Urusai!"

.

Setelah selesai acara makan-makan, Toshiro pamit pulang. Dan Rukia sendiri langsung merebahkan diri di kamar.

.

Skip Time~ (lagi)

.

"Momo, Orihime. Kalian mau tidak aku ajak ke makam kakakku 1 minggu lagi. Saat itu pas 7 tahun kakakku meninggal," kata Rukia lirih dan tidak sengaja meneteskan air matanya. Momo dan Orihime hanya mengangguk dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Yang sabar ya Rukia-chan." Kata Orihime yang ikut menangis. Momo tidak sengaja melihat kalung Rukia. Dan dia berteriak untuk mencairkan suasana yang sempat menegang.

"Rukia ! Kau pake kalung !" kata Momo yang agak keras, tapi karena mereka di atap, tidak ada yang bisa mendengar. Tentu saja Momo kaget, soalnya di Sekolah itu ada peraturan dilarang pakai kalung, walaupun itu kalung palsu.

"Hehehe, iya. Ini pemberian Ouji-sama. Maksudnya cincinya doang." Kata Rukia sambil menunjukkan cincin kecilnya pada Momo.

"Kecil sekali," Orihime menimpali.

"Hito Yaro?" kata Momo saat mengamati cincin kecil itu.

"Apa? Ulang dong." Kata Rukia.

"Ummm… Hito Yaro? Apa artinya?" kata Orihime.

"Mungkin nama pemiliknya?" tebak Momo

"Nama yang aneh!" kata Orihime, dan dengan sangat disengajakan, Rukia memberi death glare ke Orihime.

"Tapi Entahlah."

.

Skip Time (untuk yang terakhir kali, sumpah)

.

Di pemakaman seorang yang bernama Byakuya Kuchiki.

Setelah mereka bertiga membaca do'a, Rukia duduk sambil memeluk batu nisan tersebut dan menangis.

"Nii-sama, coba lihat, Rukia membawa teman. Rukia pernah berjanji kan, akan membawa teman terbaik Rukia ke tempat peristirahatan Nii-sama, iya kan. Lihat yang berambut panjang namanya Orihime Inoue, d.. dan yang satunya bernama Momo Hinamori. Maaf karena baru sekarang aku membawa teman." Kata Rukia sambil terus menangis dengan derasnya.

Orihime tidak kuat lagi menahan tangisnya dan langsung memeluk Rukia erat-erat sambil menangis dan Rukia membalas pelukan sahabatnya.

"Tenang saja, Byakuya Nii-sama. Kami berdua akan selalu menjaga Rukia, sampai akhirnya kami juga akan berbaring di sini. Aku bersumpah." Kata Momo sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan isakannya.

"Aku juga ber… bersumpah Byakuya Nii-sama," sambung Orihime.

Dan tiba-tiba angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa pohon sakura di dekatnya, dan membuat kelopak-kelopak Sakura mengelilingi ketiga sahabat itu. Dan samar samar terdengar.

"Arigatou~"

"Hiks~ Hueeeeee ~ NII-SAMAAAAA !"

2 jam merupakan waktu yang lama, tapi tidak untuk saat ini, 2 jam terasa sangat singkat.

"Umm… Rukia? Ini bunganya siapa?" Tanya Momo sambil menunjuk buket bunga Lily, di dekat batu Nisan Byakuya.

"Hnn…." Rukia masih terdiam. Saat Momo mulai memperhatikan bunga Lily itu lagi, dia tersentak.

"Hito Yaro !" kata Momo kaget.

"He?" kata Rukia dan Orihime bebarengan.

"Surat dari Hito Yaro ! Untuk… Hn? My Dear Hime? Rukia ini untukmu !" kata Momo girang.

"He?"

.

**Dear Hime,**

**Hallo Hime, ^^. Genki ?**

**I miss You so much !**

**Makanya besok aku ingin menemuimu disini ! Besok Minggu kan.**

**Kau datang jam berapa pun, pasti aku sudah datang.**

**Mata Ashita ne~**

**Dan 1 lagi…..**

**Light again**

**Life Again**

**Love Again**

**Fly Again**

**Dan yang terpenting**

**Smile Again ^^**

**Jaa ~ Hime**

**Yours, Hito Yaro**

Setelah membaca itu, ketiga sahabat tadi hanya bisa sweatdrop. Dan entah kenapa mereka bertiga berpikiran sama 'Orang ini Narsis amat sih.'

"Hehehehe ~! Byakuya Nii-sama, sebentar lagi adik tercintamu ini akan…." Sebelum Momo ngomong yang enggak-enggak, Rukia dengan sigap menutup mulut Momo, setelah itu Rukia langsung berlari pulang.

.

Sampai rumah, Rukia langsung berteriak girang, "Tadaima~ Nii-sama !" walaupun tidak ada jawaban Rukia tetap senang, karena dia akhirnya dapat mendengar suara Nii-samanya, walau samar. Rukia langsung masuk kamar dan tertidur pulas.

.

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok…

Tok.. Tok…

DUAAAKK.. DUAAKKK.. DUAAKK…

"HWAAAAAA !" kata Rukia yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Rukia langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dengan ogah-ogahan dan dilihatnya…

"Momo ! Orihime ! Dari mana kalian tau rumahku !" Tanya Rukia kaget melihat 2 temannya itu.

"Dari Shiro-chan ! hehe." Kata Momo girang.

"Ah ! Maksudnya Hitsugaya-san !" Orihime menimpali.

"Iya katanya dia pernah ke sini sekali, saat melihatmu pingsan minggu lalu." Kata Momo semangat.

"Owh… terus ngapain kalian pagi-pagi ke sini?" kata Rukia ngantuk.

"Hei ! Ini sudah jam 9, pagi darimana?" kata Momo sedikit kesal.

"Terus mau ngapain?"

"Hehehehe ! Sudahlah pokoknya kau cepat mandi ! Aku dan Orihime-chan akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat !" kata Momo lebih girang dari sebelumnya.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Kata Orihime menimpali.

"Hn…"

.

"Kalian berdua kenapa mengajakku ke Mall?" Tanya Rukia sedikit teriak. Karena tempat itu ramai, dan jika tidak berteriak, mungkin suara Rukia tidak akan terdengar.

"Memangnya kau mau bertemu Ouji-mu dengan pakaian seperti itu! Memalukan ! Teman kami itu harus manis dan anggun tapi juga kan Orihime-chan?" Jelas dan Tanya Momo.

"Uhm…." Kata Orihime dan anggukan yang semangat.

"Kau tunggu di sini ya Rukia-chan." Kata Orihime sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hhhhhh…." Jawab Rukia dengan helaan nafas yang panjang.

.

2 jam kemudian.

"Kalian ngapain aja sih di dalam sana !" kata Rukia mencak-mencak.

"Hehehehe, Gomen ya." Kata Momo.

"Sekarang kita ke salon!" kata Orihime semangat sambil menarik tangan Rukia.

.

"Tolong buat orang ini menjadi Hime dadakan ya !" kata Momo sambil menunjukkan Rukia kepada seorang penjaga Salon di sana.

"Baiklah nona," kata orang itu lalu menarik Rukia ke salon

.

Berlama-lama-lama kemudian akhirnya Rukia keluar, dan membuat cengo orang-orang di sekitar salon itu.

"Momo, mereka semua kenapa? Ada yang aneh sama aku." Tanya Rukia pada Momo.

"Maaf anda siapa ya?" Tanya Momo, ketika dia melihat Rukia. Sepertinya Momo sendiri tidak mengenali Rukia.

"Momo ini aku ! Kau jangan bercanda." Kata Rukia sedikit marah.

"Rukia !" kata Momo. Tiba-tiba Orihime datang dengan membawa 3 es krim coklat.

"Momo-chan itu siapa?" Tanya Orihime bingung.

"Ini Rukia! Dia cantik banget kan !" kata Momo girang

"Wahhh ! Salon ini hebat !" kata Orihime terkagum-kagum. Sedang Rukia? Dia sendiri tetap cuek dan mencomot 1 es krim dari tangan Orihime.

"Sekarang kau harus ganti bajumu, dengan baju yang kami belikan tadi !" kata Momo sambil menarik tangan Rukia dan membawanya ke rumah Rukia.

.

"Momo, kau tidak salah beli baju ini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Kenapa? Bajunya pas kan. Ouji-mu itu pasti akan klepek-klepek melihatmu yang sekarang ini. Hehehehe, sekarang ayo pergi." Kata Momo.

"Tapi dress ini terlalu pendek, ini memalukan." Kata Rukia malu-malu

"Tapi kan cocok, sudahlah jangan cerewet !" Kata Momo ingin menarik tangan Rukia.

"Tunggu… aku belum siap." Kata Rukia deg-degan.

"Tenangkan dirimu ! Tarik nafas lewat hidung dan keluarkan lewat mulut ! Pelan-pelan saja. Ayo ulangi beberapa kali." Kata Orihime mencoba menenangkan dan Rukia mengikuti. Tiba-tiba…

"Get ready for the future!(4 kali) Zutto sabishikatta zutto hitori datta. Sou iu mono dato akirame kakete ita.."

(PS: Lagunya Aqua Timez yang Joushoukiryuu. *sekalian promosi hehe)

"Ah ! Hp-ku !" teriak Momo. Momo langsung mengangkat Hp-nya dan berbicara dengan orang seberang.

"Ah ! Izu-kun? Ada apa?... Oh maafkan aku, hari ini aku tidak bisa…. Maaf ya?... Nanti aku traktir deh…. O ya, jadinya minggu depan aja ya…. Jaa~ Muaacchhh.

"Izu-kun?" Tanya Rukia entah pada siapa.

"Kira-san ! Wakil ketua OSIS di SMA kita. Dia itu pacarnya Momo-chan." Kata Orihime menjelaskan. Rukia mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Hehehehe, teman-teman bagaimana kalo minggu depan kita triple date?" Tanya Momo sambil cengar-cengir.

"Boleh !" kata Orihime semangat.

"Terus aku sama siapa?" Tanya Rukia innocent.

"Ya sama Ouji-mu, masak sama Kurosaki !" kata Momo sambil melirik Orihime yang mukanya memerah.

"Sudah-sudah ! Kasihan Ouji-nya Rukia-chan nunggu kelamaan. Liat udah jam 2 siang lo !" kata Orihime menahan malu. Momo dan Rukia berpandangan, terus.

"HWAAAAAAA !" akhirnya mereka bertiga ngibrit ke pemakaman.

.

Sampai di pemakaman, Momo dan Orihime sembunyi. Membiarkan Rukia mencari Ouji-nya sendiri. Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya Rukia menemukan Ouji-nya itu, sampai ngos-ngosan. Ouji itu memakai jaket dan kerudung jaketnya dipakai terus memakai kaca mata hitam. Ya, sama seperti penampilan biasanya saat ke café milik Retsu, yah taulah, si orang misterius, tapi setelah ada acara makan pudding bersama, orang itu tak pernah terlihat lagi.

"Hmm… Hari ini kau cantik sekali Hime." Kata Ouji sambil tersenyum. Rukia Cuma nge-blush.

"Kau sudah siap melihat wajahku Hime?" lanjutnya.

"Ettt…. Tunggu… tunggu dulu ! Biarkan aku bernapas dulu !" kata Rukia tersengal-sengal.

"Oke aku siap !" Rukia memantapkan diri. Dengan sangat perlahan-lahan Ouji tadi membuka kacamata Hitamnnya. Rukia kaget, sangat kaget. Karena hanya 1 orang yang pernah ia lihat memili warna mata seperti itu, Emerald.

"V…vo…vokalis cebol !" kata Rukia kaget. Dan orang tadi membuka kerudung jaketnya, dan terlihatlah dengan jelas rupa dari Ouji Rukia, ya, dialah Toshiro Hitsugaya. Orang yang paling menyebalkan di seluruh dunia, bagi Rukia.

"Berhentilah memanggilku vokalis cebol, kurcaci !" Kata Toshiro sambil tersenyum kecil.

"K…kaukah, Oujiku?" Tanya Rukia ragu-ragu. Toshiro menghilangkan senyumannya, dan ekspresinya berubah drastis.

"Bukan." Jawab Toshiro singkat sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba cairan-cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk mata Emerald Toshiro. Rukia terkejut dan Toshiro langsung memeluk Rukia.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Toshiro.

"A..apa maksudmu?" Rukia semakin terkejut.

"Kau pasti mengenalnya kan, Kaien." Jawab Toshiro singkat.

"I..iya aku mengenalnya, dia kan teman terbaikku." Kata Rukia.

"Dialah Oujimu Rukia." Jawab Toshiro lemah. Rukia semakin terkejut dan Toshiro mempererat pelukannya.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan saat dia berlari setelah memberimu cincin kecil berinisial Hito Yaro. Dia tewas kehabisan darah, dan dia menitipkanmu padaku, temannya saat itu." Lanjut Toshiro.

**Flasback~**

"Toshiro ! Coba dengar, hari ini ada anak perempuan manis yang pindah ke sini lho~ !" kata Kaien semangat.

"Hn…"

"Ayo main dengannya !"

"Kau saja, aku malas."

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa~" kata Kaien berlari dan menemui gadis yang ia maksud. Rukia Kuchiki.

Hari-hari yang menyenangkan pun berlalu dengan cepat. Rukia menjadi akrab dengan Kaien. Sedangkan Toshiro? Rukia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sekali pun. Tapi sepertinya diam-diam Toshiro menyukai Rukia, tapi dia tidak ingin merusak pertemanannya dengan Kaien makanya, Toshiro hanya berani melihat Rukia dari kejauhan. Entah mengapa, walau masih kecil, dia sudah mengerti situasinya.

Saat Toshiro akan pindah ke Amerika, Kaien kaget, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Toshiro pun memberi cincin kecil kepada Kaien yang berinisial "Hito Yaro".

Hari itu pun terjadi. Byakuya Kuchiki meninggal saat ingin menyelamatkan Rukia dari kecelakaan. Rukia menangis sendirian di dekat makam kakaknya, dan muncullah Kaien.

.

"Hiks~ Hiks ~, Nii-sama jangan tinggalkan Rukia sendirian, hiks~. Maafkan Rukia, Nii-sama. Hiks~ Rukia yang salah, hiks~" kata seorang gadis yang mungkin berumur sekitar 10 tahun, yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki, di depan makam seorang yang ia panggil Nii-sama, yang di atas batu nisannya bernama Byakuya Kuchiki.

Srek.. Srek…

"Hiks~ Si…. Siapa?" Tanya gadis kecil itu lagi. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan di lihatnya seorang yang tengah berdiri di sana.

"Kau kenapa, Hime?" Tanya seseorang yang dari suaranya, sepertinya dia laki-laki, dan dia juga menyebut Rukia dengan sebutan 'Hime'.

"Kau siapa hiks~?" Tanya Rukia yang sedikit sesenggukan, dia memang tidak mengenali bocah laki-laki yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena hari memang sudah gelap dan dan tentu saja pandangannya sedikit buram karena mata Rukia basah oleh air mata.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku, Hime, yang penting sekarang kau kenapa menangis sendirian di makam seseorang? ini sudah malam Hime." Kata anak laki-laki itu lagi sambil mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi Rukia kecil.

"I.. ini makam kakakku.. hiks~. Dia hiks~ meninggal saat, hiks~ mau menyelamatkanku dari, truck, hiks~. Dan sekarang, aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi hiks~." kata Rukia kecil, yang sekarang tangisannya semakin kencang.

"Oh, poor Hime. Maafkan aku Hime, aku tidak bisa disini lama-lama untuk menemanimu, aku harus segera pergi, untuk waktu yang sangat …. Dan Pakailah ini Hime." Kata bocah laki-laki tadi sambil memberikan cincin kecil kepada Rukia.

"Ini…"

"Pakailah Hime, berjanjilah kau akan menikah denganku kelak. Pakalilah selalu Hime, agar aku mudah mengenalimu, selamat tinggal Hime." Kata Bocah tadi memotong ucapan Rukia, dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Rukia.

"Tunggu… Si.. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Rukia sambil setengah berlari untuk mengejar anak laki-laki tadi, tapi sial, anak laki-laki tadi sudah menghilang.

Dan tiba-tiba, Zzzhhhsss… hujan turun dengan derasnya. Dan…

"KAIEEENNNN ! AWAAASSSS !" kata Toshiro yang melihat ada truck yang akan menabrak Kaien. Tapi terlambat, Kaien tertabrak.

"Kaien bertahanlah ! Aku akan memanggil bantuan !" kata Toshiro sambil menangis kencang dan memeluk sahabatnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Ti.. tidak, uhuk… Toshiro… De.. dengar…kau… ta..hu Rukia…kan? Uhukk…" kata Kaien sekuat tenaga. Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Toshiro yang masih menangis.

"Hhh… jaga… dia… un..tukku.. T.. Toshiro… aku..mohon… uhuk..uhuk… jadi..lah Ouji..nya… Hah…. Hah… Aku.. mem…berikan… cin..cinmu.. pa… padanya… uhuk.. uhukk… titip… Rukia… ya Toshiro… Me.. nikahlah… denganya… Hehehe…." kata Kaien sambil tersenyum lemah dan mulai menutup matanya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Kaien ! Kau akan hidup ! Kau yang akan bahagia dengan wanita itu Kaien ! Kaien ! Buka matamu ! KAIEEEENNNN !" jerit Toshiro saat mengetahui temannya sudah tak ada dalam tubuh yang ia peluk dari tadi.

**End of Flashback~**

"Kaien-kun? Meninggal?" kata Rukia masih dalam pelukan Toshiro dan masih menahan tangis. Tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Rukia pun menangis keras dalam pelukan Toshiro.

"Maafkan aku" sekali lagi Toshiro minta maaf, "aku tak bisa menjaganya, maafkan aku Rukia." Lanjut Toshiro sambil terisak.

"Tidak mungkin ! TIDAK MUNGKIIIINNN !" kata Rukia yang meronta di dalam pelukan Toshiro.

"Jangan seperti ini Rukia ! Tenanglah ! Kaien dan kakakmu akan sedih jika kau seperti ini terus." Kata Toshiro mencoba menenangkan Rukia dan akhirnya melepas pelukannya. Rukia terdiam sebentar dan menatap langit.

"NII-SAMA ! KAIEN-KUN ! BAIK-BAIK DI SANA YA !" teriak Rukia pada langit dan sebisa mungkin dia tersenyum. Rukia tidak ingin kakaknya dan Kaien bersedih di sana.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Hime." Kata Toshiro sambil tersenyum dan mengusap air mata wanita pujaannya itu. Dan Rukia hanya mengangguk lalu langsung memeluk Toshiro.

Kedua teman Rukia, walau tidak begitu mengerti, Momo dan Orihime hanya terisak pelan saat itu juga. Mereka berdua langsung mengusap air mata mereka dan keluar dari persembunyian.

"Selamat ya Rukia-chan !" kata Momo dan Orihime bebarengan. Dan disambut senyum tulus dari Rukia. Senyum paling indah yang pernah dilihat Momo dan Orihime selama ini.

"Hehehehe, hanya untuk mencairkan suasana. Tapi katanya kau akan nyemplung jurang kalo Shiro-chan jadi Ouji-mu iya kan?" kata Momo cengengesan. Toshiro kaget lalu melihat Rukia.

"Dia bukan Ouji-ku kok !" kata Rukia sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi sekarang aku kan jadi Ouji-mu, Hime." Kata Toshiro jail memeluk Rukia dari belakang, Rukia hanya blushing.

"Oh ya, by the way, KALIAN KENAPA ADA DI SINI !" Tanya Toshiro kaget, sekaget-kagetnya orang kaget.

"Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang, tapi aku masih penasaran dengan inisial "Hito Yaro" itu. Apa maksudnya itu Shiro-chan?" Tanya Momo pada Toshiro.

"Haaahhhh…. Hito itu maksudnya Hi pada Hitsugaya dan To pada Toshiro. Kalo Yaro tuh 2 huruf nama belakangnya." Kata Toshiro malas.

(PS : buat yang ga ngerti _Hito _**Yaro **= _HI_tsuga**YA **_TO_shi**RO**)

"Owh…." Kata ketiga sahabat itu ber-oh-ria, sambil memasang mulut 'O'. Ketiga sahabat itu saling berpandangan, lalu…

"Tapi, aku tidak menyangka, orang sepertimu bisa juga membuat surat, se… begitu menyedihkannya." Kata Rukia, yang sepertinya tidak tahu kalau perkataannya telah melukai seseorang.

"Bukan aku yang buat, BAKA !" kata Toshiro sambil nahan marah plus malu.

"Terus?" Tanya Momo.

"Yang buat si Strawberry rasa Jeruk !" jawab Toshiro sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Owhh…." Kata Momo dan Rukia bebarengan, sambil mengangguk-angguk ria dan tidak lupa buat melirik Orihime, yang mukanya seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hahahahahaha !" Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi, mereka bertiga pun tertawa bersama, kecuali Toshiro yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

**OWARI ~**

Sad Ending pa Happy Ending ya? Tauk deh. Dan kalo ada readers yang pengin tau triple date mereka. Baca aja sequelnya ! Sekalian promosi, Hehehehe…. Dan buat yang nge-review, nanti di balesnya, di sequel fict ni ja. Jaa Minna~

Oke deh, RnR plisss xD…


End file.
